


fuck yes mister kay

by RavenGrey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenGrey/pseuds/RavenGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s back is pressed snug against Sam’s chest, his left hand closed tight around Sammy’s shoulder while the other loops back around his neck to grip the hair at the base of his neck. Sam breathes back a quiet moan, but resists the tug, keeping his cheek pressed partially against Dean’s while he slides his hand down Dean’s chest to slip into his boxers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fuck yes mister kay

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this picture http://sdkay.tumblr.com/post/33699803117#notes
> 
> I hope I didn't completely donk this up, but I gave it a go c: Also, names are definitely not my forte.

           Dean’s back is pressed snug against Sam’s chest, his left hand closed tight around Sammy’s shoulder while the other loops back around his neck to grip the hair at the base of his neck. Sam breathes back a quiet moan, but resists the tug, keeping his cheek pressed partially against Dean’s while he slides his hand down Dean’s chest to slip into his boxers.

            Dean’s knees are spread wide open, ankles crossed and caught up in his jeans where Sam had pushed them down. Sam’s legs cage Dean’s, pressed knee to knee, the inside of Sam’s thighs pressed against the outsides of Dean’s. The both of them are barefoot, Dean’s toes curling and uncurling against the god-awful carpet of their motel room.

            Dean’s breath is hot and intimate against his cheek and Sam tilts his head down slightly, a curl of embarrassed want shivering down his spine while Dean groans out downright filthy things against the skin of Sam’s cheek. “Aww fuck Sammy, _fuck_ , just like that, God, you’re so fucking good at this, aren’t ya, Sammy?” Sam shakes his head disbelievingly, laughing breathlessly because he’s barely touched Dean and he’s already moaning like a well-paid whore.

            “You’re so fucking big.” Dean growls lowly, grinding his ass back against the thick outline of Sam’s cock. Dean’s nails bite into the skin of Sam’s shoulder through his plaid shirt and his nails scrape over the back of Sam’s neck, causing Sam’s breath to catch silently. 

            Sam’s thumb catches on the band and he feathers his fingers over the hard outline of Dean’s cock, the skin hot and smooth beneath his hand. Dean’s eyes slam shut, ridiculously long lashes resting against his flushed cheeks, his head tipped back against Sam’s shoulder. From this distance, Sam can make out every little freckle, the faint pink that dusts his cheeks throwing them into better light.

           Sam’s chin rests against Dean’s upper arm, his hand splayed over Dean’s chest while he drags his fingers up the underside of Dean’s shaft, touch light and teasing. He catches the edge of Dean’s plain black t-shirt and rucks it up, fingertips skimming over the scarred planes of taut muscle while drags his fingers lightly over Dean’s length.

            With Dean’s shirt pushed up around his collarbones, Sam presses his palm flat over Dean’s heart, the bold edges of his anti-possession tattoo peeking out from between Sam’s fingers. 

            “You look like you’re dusted with gold.” Sam mutters softly, fully aware of how girly that sounds, the ragged groan pulled from Dean burning against his cheek and lazily stirring the arousal in his belly. “ _Yeah_?” Dean grunts back, voice gone rough and only a little mocking, his back arching away from Sam’s chest for just a few seconds before he settles himself back into the space that feels like it was made for him. “Anything else ya wanna share, princess?”

            Sam smiles, wide and warm, and huffs out a laugh against Dean’s cheek “Only that you’re the prettiest girl at the ball and all the other girls look pale in comparison.” Sam confides, tone sarcastic and hushed.

           “I damn well better be.” Dean replies gruffly, opening his eyes long enough to flutter his eyelashes up at Sammy. They close pretty quickly when Sam slips his entire hand down Dean’s boxers and grips his cock hard, giving his wrist a twist that has Dean’s eyeballs rolling back in his head and his mouth falling open.

            Sam’s thumb comes away smeared with pre-come when he swipes it over Dean’s head and his downward stroke is slick with it. Dean’s feet scrabble against the carpet before finding purchase and he bucks hard into the circle of Sam’s hand, groaning loudly and rutting back against Sam’s dick.

            “ _Dean_.” His name, groaned against the side of his mouth on a ragged gust of air, causes his cock to twitch fiercely and he rubs his stubbled cheek against Sam’s, seeking his mouth and only finding it when Sam tilts his head so their mouths mesh together in a sloppy, open mouthed kiss.

            Sam’s hand slides down Dean’s shaft and squeezes Dean’s balls, massaging them in his palm before going back to jerking Dean with long, full strokes. Dean’s hand leaves Sam’s shoulder to move back to grip Sam’s ass-cheek and he spreads his fingers out over the toned flesh to get a better hold.

            Sam bites down on Dean’s lips, moaning into his mouth while rutting against his ass. Dean’s balls tighten and he pulls his lip free, the sting driving his orgasm closer, and kisses Sam hard. Their teeth click, Dean’s reddened lips slick with spit and downright obscene when they pull apart. Sam’s strokes have become erratic, his eyes darting briefly down to Dean’s lips before they return to his eyes, which are dark green with lust and heavy.

            Sam gives one last twist of his wrist and Dean’s eyes fall almost completely shut, the groan ripped from his throat burning down Sam’s spine and driving the heat in his belly to a new level. Dean’s back bows away from Sam while cum coats the inside of his black boxers in long, white strands, Sam’s hands moving to cage Dean’s chest while he shakes and shudders apart in his arms.

            When Dean finally relaxes back against him, thoroughly spent and incredibly sated, Sam’s ignored cock gives a brutal throb and Sam shifts slightly. Dean grins, sly and lazy, up at Sam and pulls out of the comfortable cage of his arms.

            After untangling himself, he flops onto his belly, undignified as hell, pants still around his ankles, right between Sam’s legs. Smirking up at Sam, he undoes Sam’s jeans with casual ease and then swallows Sam down in one go. The tip of Sam’s cock nudges the back of Dean’s throat and he swallows around the dick in his mouth, the strangled cry Sam gives well worth the ache in his jaw.

           Another swallow and Sam cums down Dean’s throat with little to no warning, one hand gripping Dean’s shoulder while the other cradles his cheek. Dean pulls off of Sam’s cock with a wet pop towards the end, eliciting a broken moan from Sammy and causing a string of hot cum to splash against Dean’s cheek.

           Sam’s top half curls in over Dean’s head while the last few judders of pleasure wrack his frame. Grinning wickedly, Dean laps at a bead of cum that slips down Sam’s softening dick and pulls a whimper from him. One hand resting casually against his cheek, he says in the smuggest tone he can muster “I am the prettiest princess.”

           Sam laughs, good and loud and deep in his belly, and wipes his sticky hand in Dean’s hair.       

 


End file.
